Seymour Skinner
Seymour Skinner lub po prostu dyrektor Skinner – dyrektor Szkoły Podstawowej w Springfield. Biografia thumb|200px|left|Młody Seymour Seymour już jako mały chłopiec uczestniczył w radzie miasta w ratuszu"Walking Big & Tall". W wieku nastoletnim postanowił dołączyć do orkiestry marszowej jako perkusista. W tym celu wysłał swoje zgłoszenie do Uniwersytetu Stanowego Ohio. Kiedy z uczelni przysłano wiadomość o przyjęciu Seymoura, jego matka skłamała, że jego kandydatura została odrzucona"Grampy Can Ya Hear Me". Kilka lat później Skinner wstąpił do wojska. Podczas wojny wietnamskiej był przetrzymywany jako jeniec przez partyzantów Viet Kongu. Do dziś w pośladkach ma metalową płytkę z Wietnamu"Lisa's Sax". thumb|200px|right|Skinner jako dyrektor Po zakończeniu wojny Skinner wrócił do Springfield i został dyrektorem szkoły podstawowej. Początkowo był bardzo pobłażliwy dla swoich uczniów i nie dbał w tak dużym stopniu o dyscyplinę. Jego usposobienie uległo gwałtownej zmianie, gdy stał się ofiarą żartu Andy'ego Hamiltona. Wiedząc, że dyrektor uwielbia pływać w szkolnym basenie, chłopak wypełnił go po brzegi robakami i czekał, aż Skinner do niego wskoczy. Po tym wydarzeniu Seymour już nigdy nie był taki sam"Pranks and Greens". Charakterystyka thumb|200px|left|Dyrektor Skinner Jeśli chodzi o zarządzanie szkołą, dyrektorowi zależy przede wszystkim na zapewnieniu placówce wystarczających funduszy do rozwoju. Utrzymanie dyscypliny oraz wysokiego poziomu nauczania w podstawówce przychodzi mu z większą trudnością, o czym świadczą częste reprymendy ze strony jego przełożonego, kuratora Chalmersa. Zwykle jego inspekcje kończą się dla Skinnera niefortunnie, głównie ze względu na wybryki Barta Simpsona, który zawsze szuka okazji, by dokuczyć dyrektorowi. Mimo dużej dyscypliny i powagi Skinner często okazuje się człowiekiem o słabej woli. Świadczy o tym chociażby jego zależność od matki, której słucha się bezgranicznie. Chwilami jest również bardzo nerwowy; prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane zespołem stresu pourazowego powstałego po traumatycznych przeżyciach wojny wietnamskiej. Z drugiej strony Skinner często wykorzystuje swoje doświadczenie wojskowe w sytuacjach kryzysowych, np. w chwili, gdy szkoła zostaje zasypana śniegiem"Skinner's Sense of Snow". thumb|200px|right|Seymour i Edna W większości odcinków, poza krótkim związkiem z Patty Bouvier"Principal Charming", życie miłosne Skinnera skupia się wokół Edny Krabappel. Dyrektor przez dłuższy czas spotyka się z nauczycielką, a nawet się jej oświadcza"Special Edna". Do ślubu ostatecznie nie dochodzi"My Big Fat Geek Wedding", choć Skinner nie przestaje darzyć Edny uczuciem. Później zakochuje się w dwóch innych nauczycielkach, Calliope Juniper"Flaming Moe" oraz Carol Berrerze"Teenage Mutant Milk-Caused Hurdles". Przeszłość W "The Principal and the Pauper" okazuje się, że Skinner to tak naprawdę Armin Tamzarian, uliczny rzezimieszek, który podczas próby okradnięcia staruszki wpadł na sędziego i miał do wyboru iść do wojska lub przeprosić staruszkę. Wybrał wojsko, nie wiedząc, że trwa wojna. Tam spotkał prawdziwego Seymoura Skinnera, który objaśnił mu sens życia. Kiedy prawdziwy Skinner rzekomo zginął na wojnie, Armin został wyznaczony do przekazania tej informacji jego matce, lecz nie miał na tyle odwagi, więc przyjął tożsamość Seymoura i został dyrektorem szkoły. Gdy prawdziwy Seymour powraca, przejmuje wszystkie obowiązki Armina Tamzariana. Jednak jego matka ma dość niezależności prawdziwego syna, więc postanawia znaleźć przybranego. Na koniec springfieldczycy wsadzają prawdziwego Seymoura do pociągu i wywożą daleko od Springfield. Ciekawostki * Dyrektor jest spod znaku wagi"The Heartbroke Kid". * Skinner jest oburęczny"Special Edna""Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em". * Jego przeszłość z odcinka "The Principal and the Pauper" nie jest uznawana za kanoniczną, mimo że wcześniej nią była. Jest to prawdopodobnie jedyny taki przypadek w historii serialu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Harry Shearer Kategoria:Personel Szkoły Podstawowej w Springfield Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Kategoria:Rodzina Skinnerów en:Seymour Skinner de:Seymour Skinner it:Seymour Skinner es:Seymour Skinner fr:Seymour Skinner lt:Seimūras Lupikas pt-br:Seymour Skinner ru:Сеймур Скиннер (Армин Тамзарян) zh:西摩·斯金纳